Ed Sky Stories
by anaajimura
Summary: Eto want adventures and her encounter helped to make new allies and enemies.


once upon a time... there was a village that is known by its famous technological and aesthetic knowledge was considered "Unusual" or "Uncommon" by most visiters.

why? this question was easy to answer; aside of design, this village was one of last left, there are most kingdoms than villages, currently. in past, there used to have more villages...

...'til horrific massacres killed these residents one by one. The Wise, fearing for the people and the awaiting future that will to be replaced with nothing, but bloody corpses and inevitable horrors, he searched, studied and experimented... until founded the successful result and managed to save everyone of his home in time.

The Wise borrowed it to next-to-be-targeted villages in exchange of their strongest weapons or food.

"here ya go Four-Eyed-Eto girl!" the blue-haired farmer Rolf said as he gave the fruits and vegetables that the black-haired girl requested, in a bag.

she thanked and pay his money then leave.

when Eto thought that she walked away from him and people's point of view enough Eto went to a dead end between of two houses and took a breath before cough in her hand.

"...why" Eto whispered, looking at her. now, bloodied fingerless-glove.

ugh.. she really hated this disease, things had getting uneasy. since that Eto stopped of take care of herself since her mother gone, now she was trying due to her aunt was in bedridden, also. her father and cousin were concern about debts and support. she wiped the blood in her mouth and leaved the alley; going to her aunt's workshop.

"hey dad." Eto greeted the tall man who wore a sleeveless shirt and goggles on dirted face as he working on a machine, the father smiled. "hi Eto, you brought what mother asked?" her cousin Clara asked, She looked at her white-haired cousin smiling.

"yes, here." Eto gave the the bag to Clara who took it as Eto's father went to get some tools.

"Cousin?" Eto spoke during slient whlie her cousin put the bag in a table, "yes?" "Auntie... when aunt Flora will be cured?" Eto see Clara below her head. apparently don't know or don't wanted to talk about it, Eto couldn't blame her as Flora was her mother.

"i..." "i'm sorry!" Eto rushed to hug Clara, this isn't common to strong girls like Clara who is a brave and confident. however, there are moments of pain and sadness that were hard to ignore.

"it's alright." Clara smiled, "anyway better you stay with uncle in case that a accident happens." Eto gasped, she ran to her father as Clara watched, chuckling.

after of helping her father (getting materals and tools to a plane) Eto admired the now-ready plane.

Devils! Eto wanted so much to drive this plane and, with friends. Eto not socialzed much since that her mother went killed, Eto looked at a fouth seat, thoughtful.

suddenly, mens'screaming could be heard and as they were attacked or thier heads will to be chopped out of thier necks, the teenager looked as three man around of her age. appeared, running.

a very large man of pink skin, blue eyes and light hair, no yellow, no white but goldish-pink, his clothing was a light-golden bottoned-shirt with a brown jacket with patches and grey pants with black shoes, wearing goggles on his forehead.

the tail man of yellowish skin, grey eyes under of black glasses amd orange hair, his clothing was a long-sleeved white yet, dirtied. shirt, beneath of a jacket. a lace ribbon on the neck, grey pants with straps and brown boots. wearing a pliot's cap like Eto's, expect a bot more dirty.

the last man was handsome, well. least to her, a villager, he had pale skin, blue eyes and black hair and a hat with goggles on it. unlike other mens, was a gentleman-like theme; a white shirt with a orangish-brown vest, brown pants and boots.

"Eddy! look!" the gentleman poked the large man and pointed at the plane, Eddy ran so fast that ended pushing Eto in one of seats. "pardon! i'm sorry!" the gentleman helped Eto to sit right and lift her cap to she see him next to her, Eto blushed "t-thanks mr-" "Eddward, can call me Double D."

"Ed! THROW THIS PLANE!" Eto looked at Eddy, confused but when she turned to look the yellowish-man, her eyes widen as she see a giant hand that grabbed the plane then started to pull it up as Eto and the mens hold onto it. Ed raised his arm with the plane in, Eto look behind of her to see a angry crowd. this was the reason of these mens run into of her father's shop? she looked down to see her shocked father, then the giant ran and throw it away before return to the normal and somehow managed to grab the plane.

Eto and Double D helped Ed to sit his seat whlie Eddy rided the plane "ahh! Eddy be careful!" Edd warned, trying remain in a calm tone though of his panic. "relax Double D! this can't be get worse!" however, a loud sound was heard.

Eto stand up, holding her car as the wind hitting fastly. she looked to notice the blown wing of plane, she bit the lip then looked behind. seeing a roof of a mechanic shop, suddenly. a idea entered in her mind, it was crazy and risky! but it seemed better than angry people attacking.

"Misters i think that i have a idea..." the men looked at her, "it might be crazy bu-" Eddy don't spent time; grabbed other two and went up. "alright! i'll count to 3!"

"1...2...3!"

they jumped to the roof, suceeding so. They pulled Ed up to top of roof, after this, they looking down.

"are three you...con-artists?" Eto asked to Eddy, she always heard about people tricking other to get money. "sorta, but i wanna a mansion and a lots of money!" Eto chuckled, whoa! his greed needings, of course. get him in a LOTS of trouble, yet his determintion makes firm and brave.

"ya wanna to join?" Eto heard these words from Eddy, this was a surpirse to her as no people wanted her to risk due to family's concern. she had a strong feeling that she will be in a lot of adventure and fun.

so her answer was ...yeah.


End file.
